Nephilim Salvation
by Kaerih
Summary: Roman has always tried to fight the same system that has wanted to destroy him. Now, after sacrificing himself to free his friend from it, he is given a reprieved by the kingdom of Hell and offer protection from its denizens and Heaven in exchange of finding a killer that is bringing the end of days ahead of schedule. A deal that might cost him more than his existence.


I watched as Georgina disintegrated while the uproar of the courtroom escalated. She was trying as hard as she could to get a hold of me, to take me with her. Sadness and sorrow dueled inside of me as I slowly let go of the form that was not there. I raised my voice to let her know that it would be okay, that this was a far and greater thing.

When she finally vanished I surveyed the chaos around me. Demons fighting with each other, demons talking with each other while surprised angels disappeared as fast as they could to relate the news.

For a moment any concern that I, a nephilim, could cause any possible harm was put aside. Right now, Hell's greater concern was on deciding who would be punished and how could they do damage control.

Someone touched my right shoulder and I turned to stare into saddened grey eyes. It was Carter; the angel squeezed it one last time before disappearing. The sense of dread that was slowly taking over me disappeared with him, leaving only a sense of peace.

I had done it. I had freed Georgina from her contract, from the system. I had helped her to finally be with Seth Mortensen and lived the human life she so much deserved. All of this, I had done it for love and I resigned myself to my imminent death in that moment.

The courtroom echoed a roar that made every single demon freeze and quiet. Hannibal, the demon judge, pointed at me making everyone aware that I was still there.

"Who is going to smote the nephilim in the room?" His sudden boyish looks taking a harder edge. Every single demon and angel turned to look at me. For some awe was plain in their faces, while others were upset. I gulped trying not to feel fear, my eyes slowly going through the crowd of immortals and lastly meeting my sire's face.

There was hate in it and anger. His eyes were black, bottomless pits and they promised revenge. He raised his hand up, power blazing on it. I gulped softly; preparing myself for the blow of power that would destroy me immediately. Hopefully it would be fast and brutal; a killing blow that would rob me of any painful sensation.

"Stop," a loud booming voice proclaimed and all heads, including mine, turned to watch a man strode into the room with a roll of parchment in his hands.

Unlike many in the room, his outfit was a modern black suit with a black shirt and a red silk tie. His blonde hair was brushed back and his eyes were the color of glowing amethyst. He seemed to match with the decor of the courtroom and yet stand out. Many demons got out of his way, including Jerome, as the demon continued his walk toward Hannibal. When he reached him, he handed the roll of parchment and waited as Hannibal read it. The judge murmured something under his breath and slammed the parchment down on the mahogany desk.

"This is inconceivable," Hannibal growled softly trying to stare down the stranger, who just shrugged his shoulders and wore a bland expression. I turned to look around scanning the courtroom as demons and angels silently watch the exchange, once again ignoring me completely.

_What the fuck is happening right now_, I mused to myself in silent wonder.

"This must be wrong, you should check again," Hannibal urged the man, his twenty- something boyish face turning purple with anger.

" I'm afraid that it is correct and seeing how these recent turns of events have changed many things, I advise you to do as we are told. Unless, you want to answer to the higher levels," the blond man said, turning around to look back at me with pure distaste. Hannibal did the same and pointed at me with his gavel.

" Roman, son of the Archdemon of Seattle known as Jerome, under the infallible kingdom of Hell and per the rules of this court you are reprieved from any harm or punishment due to your involvement with this case," Hannibal gritted his teeth as he continued, " Furthermore, you shall be reinstated back into a new location already designated to you by Hell's HR, with all of your belongings and savings, under the supervision of the local Archdemon with a new identity seeing as you are in great danger. That is all." Hannibal's gavel hit once and resounded through the walls, a scary silence settling in as all the demons and angels turned to look at me once again.

I could not help, but take a step toward where Hannibal and the blonde man talked very softly. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention, which did not help. After three attempts, I didn't give a single fuck if I was rude. I was confused as hell, no pun intended and I wanted answers.

"Excuse me… What just happened?" I asked trying to sound as polite as I could, knowing that I was an inch from my sanity. Both demons turned to look at me, the blonde unknown one just staring at me with that same bland, bored expression.

Hannibal still showing his displeasure for me, he crossed his arms and rested his back on the chair he was sitting on.

"Ah, you are still here. Well, you just got a reprieve- you were pardon from any punishment nephilim for the contract you signed in Hell's service," the judge said in a matter of fact voice as if I was too dumb to understand what exactly a reprieve was. I was about to voice my opinion about his words, when the blonde man let out an exasperated sigh.

"I guess I'll take care of this Hannibal. We shall talk later; after all I'm curious about that sexy woman you are dating. Come on, nephilim." He grabbed me by my shoulder, before Hannibal could react to his comment and hauled me off through the crowd of onlookers. My eyes one last time meeting Jerome's before the courtroom doors closed and the loud murmurs were muted.

"Who-" I started, noticing that the hallway was just like the courtroom, only no one was here but us and it extended for what seemed miles without an end. The blonde man lifted his hand to my neck, power coursing through my body.

"No more questions, you are giving me a headache and I am not capable of getting those." His last words taking me by surprise, before my whole world went black.

* * *

**Hello Fellow Readers!**

**This is my second project here on Fan Fiction, that I hope you like and approve of it. After Succubus Revealed, many questions were left unfulfilled and so this is my take on Roman's side.  
**

**If you like it, please review! :D  
**

**Wishing you all the best.  
**

**-Kaerih  
**


End file.
